1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a lampshade and more particularly, to a combination lampshade.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally lighting fixtures are made in different forms for different purposes, such as floor lamps, wall lamps, desk lamps, ceiling lamps, and etc. These lamps may be equipped with a lampshade or without lampshade.
A lampshade is a shade or screen around the lamp to soften the light or to define the projecting direction of the light. Early lampshades are fixed shades, showing a fixed shape. A fixed lampshade is easy to mount and dismount, and not easy to deform. However, a fixed lampshade requires much storage space during delivery. Nowadays, collapsible lampshades, such as bellows type lampshades and spring ring-supported lampshades are commercially available. These collapsible lampshades can be collapsed to save delivery space. However, these conventional collapsible lampshades do not show a unique sense of beauty. Because of poor outer looking, conventional collapsible lampshades give a low-value image, not attractive to most consumers.